My Senpai Is My Love
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Sakura memasuki sekolah barunya dan menyukai kakak kelasnya-atau mencintainya?/Uzumaki Naruto... Senyumnya, tingkah konyolnya, cengirannya, wajahnya. Tak terlewatkan satupun dipikiran gadis itu./"Jadi, apa kau pacar Sakura? Kulihat hubungan kalian cukup dekat.""Bukan. Aku bukan pacarnya. Bukankah kamu pacarnya?"/Chapter 6 update! RnR? Please?
1. Konoha Gakuen of School

**My Senpai Is My Love**

**.**

**.**

.

**Disclaimer** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Namiko Akira**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little Humor ?**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read****!  
(Kalo gak suka, silakan tekan tombol 'back'.** **^^)**

**.**

** .**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

** Konoha Gakuen of School  
**

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terang. Suasana lingkungan masih terlihat tenang, meski ada beberapa orang yang sudah berlalu lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Sebuah rumah membuatku penasaran. Apa yang mereka kerjakan? Mari kita lihat.

Seorang wanita sedang menaruh makanan untuk sarapan keluarganya. Ia bernama Haruno Mebuki. Tak jauh dari wanita itu, duduklah seorang pria yang sedang membaca berita—err… koran maksudnya— bernama Haruno Kizashi.

"Hoam~" seorang pemuda berambut merah baru saja datang dengan wajah sayu. Haruno Sasori mengucek matanya saat sudah berada di kursi meja makan. Tangannya langsung mengambil roti didepannya, tetapi ditahan oleh Mebuki.

"Eits… Cuci muka dulu sana!" perintah Mebuki. Sasori mendengus malas. Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Oh ya, Sasori. Sekalian bangunin adikmu ya!" ujar Mebuki lagi. Sasori mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sampailah ia di kamar mandi. Ia segera menuju westafel dan menghidupkan kerannya. Cepat-cepat ia mencuci wajahnya. Ia langsung menatap dirinya di cermin sambil mematikan keran. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata wajahku imut juga." Ucapnya memuji dirinya sendiri. Gak papakan? Lagian gak ada orang. Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamar adiknya. Haruno Sakura.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-chan?"

Tak ada jawaban, Sasori mengetuk pintu berwarna pink itu lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura!" merasa tak ada gunanya menunggu di luar sambil berteriak, Sasori membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Kriett…

'Tak dikunci…' batin Sasori lega. Dibukanya lebih lebar pintu tersebut yang menampakkan kamar bernuansa pink. Kamar ini lumayan besar. Sebuah lemari berwarna pink dipojok ruangan. Meja belajar didekat jendela. Rak buku disamping meja belajar. Tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna pink yang terdapat seorang gadis disana. Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur tersebut.

"Hey, Sakura. Bangun! Sudah pagi." Ucap Sasori. Sakura bergeming. Sasori mendengus pelan. 'Susah membangunkan adikku ini.' Katanya dalam hati. Ia langsung menuju jendela dan membuka gorden pink itu.

Sret.

Cahaya mulai menerpa gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit gusar. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Memang, tempat tidur Sakura dekat dengan jendela.

"Sakura! Bangun hey!" paksa Sasori. Di tariknya selimut Sakura. Sakura membuka sedikit matanya, lalu memejamkannya lagi.

"Aku ngantuk Nii-san~!" ucap Sakura kembali menarik selimut. Sasori menarik selimut itu lagi.

"Tidak! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah barumu?"

Yak! Sakura telah mendaftarkan diri di Konoha Gakuen of School. Sekolah terkenal dan terfavorit di kotanya.

Sakura menarik lagi selimutnya. "Aku ngantuk Nii-san! 5 menit lagi~?"

"Tidak! Ayo cepat!"

"Gendong." Kekeh Sakura sambil menarik selimutnya agar tak menutupi wajahnya. Sasori memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi?" Sasori menarik selimut Sakura sedikit jauh agar Sakura tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidur lagi!" Sakura mendudukan dirinya untuk mengambil selimut kesayangannya, tetapi dihentikan Sasori.

"Aa! Aaa! Baiklah." Sasori hanya pasrah. Ia langsung membungkukkan badannya. Sakura tersenyum lebar. Di peluknya leher kakaknya itu.

"Ugh! Kau berat sekali! Makan apaan sih?" komentar Sasori saat menggendong Sakura. Sakura mendengus kecil.

"Uh! Nii-san! Asal Nii-san tau ya. Aku ini yang paling ramping di kelas saat SMP dulu!"

"Hah? Apa aku salah dengar? Paling ramping?" tanya Sasori sedikit menyindir. Sakura cemberut.

"Sudahlah!" ucap Sakura. Sasori tertawa renyah. Ia langsung menurunkan adik perempuannya di depan kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi. Nanti kau sarapan. Kita berangkat bersama." Ujar Sasori. Sakura masih cemberut, membuat Sasori heran.

"Heh? Kau kenapa? Minta dimandiin?" tanya Sasori asal. Sakura langsung menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala kakaknya.

"Dasar mesum." Ucap Sakura membuang muka lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Sasori meringis kesakitan dan menuju ruang makan.

***~-M-S-I-M-L-~***

"Ini helm-nya, Nii-san." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan helm pinknya. Sasori menerimanya sambil menahan tawa. Mereka kini sudah tiba di Konoha Gakuen of School.

Oh? Sasori menahan tawa? Kenapa?

Karena pakaian Sakura dan gaya rambutnya saat ini. Siswa/siswi murid ajaran baru mengenakan topi kerucut, kalung dengan nama dari kertas karton, rambut diikat 2 dengan pita putih. Sakura cemberut sambil mendelik pada Sasori.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu, Jaa~" ujar Sasori sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju menuju sekolahnya. Sakura menatap kepergian kakaknya dan berbalik.

BRUK!

"E-Eh. Maafkan aku!" ucap Sakura yang tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis. Ia langsung menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Sakura menatap gadis itu. Cantik. Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau murid baru ya?" ujar Sakura saat melihat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu mengangguk. Sakura jadi heran. Dari tadi gadis ini ngangguk-ngangguk mulu? Apa suaranya menghilang karena bertabrakan dengannya?

"Err… Tak perlu malu. Aku orang baik kok." Lah? Hubungannya?

"Iya. Aku tahu kok, Haruno Sakura." Jawab gadis itu. Sakura bernafas lega. Akhirnya suara tersebut keluar. Sakura melihat kalung nama dari kertas karton milik gadis itu.

"Yamanaka Ino?" ucap Sakura, memanggil nama gadis di depannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Teng. Tong. Neng. Nong. (?)

"Senang berkenalan." Sambung gadis itu tersenyum ramah. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo masuk! Sudah bunyi bel!" Ino mengangguk dan bersama Sakura memasuki sekolah barunya. Konoha Gakuen of School.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menatap bosan siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru. Sebagai anggota Osis, ia harus ikut serta dalam mengurus murid-murid baru itu.

'Hah… Sepertinya fans gue bertambah.' Batinnya. Huh? Percaya diri?

"Teme! Cepatlah! Jangan melamun mulu. Bantuin kek!" protes pemuda berambut pirang dengan model rambut jabrik. Pemuda yang dipanggil **Teme **atau Uchiha Sasuke ini mendengus malas. Ia segera menghampiri sahabat –yang tidak dianggap- nya.

Dilain tempat.

"Tampan sekali…" bisikan-bisikan dari gadis-gadis terdengar ditelinga Sakura. Sakura mengerti 'siapa' yang tampan. Tentu saja Senpai mereka. Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Dijemur di tengah lapangan membuat kulitnya terasa panas.

"Sakura-chan! Senpai itu tampan ya!" ucap Ino. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi tersenyum –palsu-. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada seorang pemuda yang tengah bersama pemuda jabrik. Sakura terpesona melihat pemuda tersebut.

"…Ra-chan?" Sakura tersadar. Ia menoleh.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau tak mendengar perkataanku ya? Dan… siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ino heran. Sakura gelagapan. Tetapi untung sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Halo, adik-adik. Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Neji. Ketua Osis di Konoha Gakuen of School." Jeda sebentar. Siswa/siswi mulai berbisik-bisik ria. Neji menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan mixrophone di depan bibirnya.

"Oke. Kita mulai acara ini. Kami memberikan kalian tugas untuk mengumpulkan tanda tangan anggota Osis—" Pekikkan kecil terdengar dari siswi baru. "—tetapi setelah kalian membersihkan lingkungan sekolah ini."

Siswa maupun siswi menghela nafas kecewa. Neji mengabaikannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pidato 'singkat'nya.

"Kami akan memberi kalian waktu. Setelah membersihkan lingkungan hingga waktu pulang. Bagaimana? Jelas?" tanya Neji.

"Jelass!" seru murid-murid baru.

"Oke. Akan saya beritahu siapa saja yang harus kalian mintai tanda tangan." Siswa/siswi mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kalian harus mintai tanda tangan saya. Hyuuga Neji. Lalu Tenten. Ia wakil dariku." Gadis bernama Tenten maju disamping Neji lalu kembali ketempat awal. "Lalu Nara Shikamaru." Yang dipanggil maju kesamping Neji sambil mengatakan 'Mendokusai', lalu kembali ke posisi awal.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Pemuda yang dimaksud memasang senyum lima jari.

"Shimura Sai." Pemuda itu terus saja memasang senyum 'palsu'.

"Lalu Sabaku no Temari." Gadis itu tersenyum singkat.

"Dan terakhir," Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"KYAAAA~" Mau dari siswi baru atau kakak kelas mereka, sama-sama berteriak kagum (?). Sakura menutup telinganya erat.

'Ya ampun! Ia pasti sedang senyam-senyum GaJe!' terka Sakura sambil melirik senpainya.

Tetapi…

Perkiraannya salah. Pemuda itu justru memasang ekspresi datar dan tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oke. Sudah? Baiklah! Silakan membersihkan lingkungan!" perintah Neji, yang membuat Sakura menjadi lesu.

***~-M-S-I-M-L-~***

"Hah… Capek juga." Keluh Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum, mengingat halaman sekolah yang lumayan luas. Biasanya ada yang bertugas membersihkannya, tetapi petugasnya sedang menjenguk keluarganya yang sakit. Sekalian untuk jadwal Masa Orientasi Siswa atau MOS.

"Ino. Aku mencuci tangan dulu ya!" ujar Sakura meninggalkan Ino.

"EH! Sakura-chan. Memang kau tahu dimana toiletnya?" tanya Ino. Ino baru saja dari sana dan menemukan Sakura yang masih membersihkan lingkungan bersama beberapa siswi lainnya.

"Ah. Tenang saja. Aku bisa sendiri kok!" ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk saja.

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah barunya. Ia melihat-lihat ruangan yang dilewatinya tanpa melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Bruk!

"A-ah! Maafkan aku!" ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada jawaban membuat Sakura heran. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap mata _onyx_ di depannya. Sakura menahan nafas.

"A-aa… Maaf senpai…" ucap Sakura gugup. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura datar dan tenang.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Untung senpai itu tidak marah…" gumam Sakura. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet. "Senpai tadi sepertinya baik." Lanjut Sakura tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Haloha~ Saya hadir dengan fic baru. :D ini Fic ketiga saya buat yang multichapter. Mohon bantuannya. Maaf ya kurang panjang. -.-v  
**

**Untuk chapter depan adalah perjuangan Sakura mendapatkan tanda tangan senpainya. Ntah bagaimana jadinya. xD**

**Oke deh. Gak usah banyak bacod lagi. Silakan me-review fic saya. :)**

**Sign,**

**Namiko Akira.**


	2. Signature

**My Senpai Is My Love**

**.**

**.**

.

**Disclaimer** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Namiko Akira**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little Humor ?**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** : **AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read****!  
(Kalo gak suka, silakan tekan tombol 'back'.** **^^)**

**.**

** .**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**Signature**

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Kau ini lama sekali?" ucap Ino saat melihat Sakura bergegas menghampirinya. Sakura berhenti dan mengatur pernafasannya.

"Maaf!"

Ino menghela nafas. "Okelah… Ayo, kita minta tanda tangan para senpai!" ajaknya semangat. Sakura mengangguk, dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang berada di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya berada sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin. Ino dan Sakura pergi mencari senpai-senpainya berada.

"KYAAAA~ Sasuke-senpai! Sai-senpai~" teriak segerombolan gadis yang menuju kerumunan gadis yang meminta tanda tangan senpainya yang satu ini.

Tetapi… Kenapa jumlahnya tidak berkurang?

Yah… mungkin yang sudah mendapat tanda tangannya ingin melihat senpainya menuliskan tanda tangannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Mending cari senpai yang lain dulu…" ajak Sakura menoleh ke teman barunya.

Tetapi… Ino tak ada disampingnya.

Sakura menatap kearah kerumunan yang kebanyakan gadis itu. Yap! Terlihat ino disana. Sakura mendengus. Terpaksa, ia harus mencari senpai lain sendiri.

"Hmm… Minta tanda tangan senpai mana ya?" tanya Sakura pelan. "Ah, Neji-senpai dan Tenten-senpai saja…"

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pintu kokoh di depannya. Diatas pintu itu terdapat papan nama ruangan, yang bertuliskan…

**Ruang Osis**.

Sakura membuka knop pintu tersebut pelan.

"Permisi…"

Sakura memandang heran seisi ruangan ini. Ruangan ini…

Kosong.

"E-Eh? Kamu siapa?"

Sakura tersadar ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis yang mirip Neji-senpai. Hanya saja, rambut dan raut wajahnya yang berbeda. Neji memiliki rambut coklat dan raut wajahnya tegas. Sedangkan gadis di depannya berambut indigo dan raut wajahnya lembut dan imut.

"Oh… K-Kamu murid baru itu ya?" ucapnya. "Haruno… Sakura?" sambungnya, melihat kertas nama yang tergantung dileher Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Umm… Neji-senpai dan Tenten-senpai lagi di kantin… susul saja." Ucap Hinata tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumnya.

"Trimakasih, Hinata-senpai!" Sakura segera berlari menuju kantin yang sempat dilaluinya saat menuju toilet.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sakura melihat senpainya yang lain. Ia tidak dikerumuni seperti Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kalau tidak salah… Itu Sabaku-senpai?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ee… Sabaku-senpai. Boleh aku minta tanda tangannya?" ucap Sakura menunduk sambil menyerahkan bolpoin dan kertas. Sebuah tangan menarik kertas dan bolpoin itu, membuat Sakura lega. Sakura menatap kearah tangan yang mengambil bolpoin dan kertasnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia, siapa yang mengambilnya.

"M-Maaf… Bukan and—" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat tangan lain merebut bolpoin dan kertas Sakura dari genggaman pemuda itu.

Ya, yang mengambil kertas dan bolpoin Sakura adalah seorang pemuda yang berada disamping Temari.

"Gaara! Kau ini sembarangan. Dia itu minta tanda tanganku tahu." Ucap Temari sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, lalu menyerah kertas dan bolpoin tersebut ke pemiliknya.

"Habis, dia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku dengan mengatakan : 'Sabaku-senpai, boleh aku minta tanda tangannya'." Jelas pemuda itu yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Oke, adik manis. Panggil saja aku, Temari-senpai. Jangan pakai nama margaku." Ucap Temari memberitahu. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Sakura. Sakura menunduk sedikit.

"I-Iya. Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku pergi dulu, Temari-senpai." Ucap Sakura, dibalas Temari dengan senyum singkat.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat utamanya. Tetapi terhenti karena Neji dan Tenten sudah berada didepannya, melayani sang peminta tanda tangan. Sakura menghampirinya dengan cepat, sebelum kerumunannya tambah banyak.

"Senpai! Aku dulu! Aku!"

"Iya-iya! Sabar!" ucap Neji dan Tenten bersamaan. Tangannya dengan cepat menuliskan tanda tangannya.

"Senpai, aku minta tanda tangan!" ujar Sakura menyerahkan kertasnya kepada Tenten. Tenten menyambutnya dan menuliskan tanda tangannya.

"Ini." Ujar Tenten tersenyum singkat, lalu melanjutkan ke anak yang lain. Sakura tersenyum dan menyerahkan tanda tangannya ke Neji.

"Senpai—" dengan cepat, Neji merebut kertas Sakura dan menuliskan tanda tangannya. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu tanpa kata-kata, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan murid lain.

Sakura tersenyum singkat. Sudah ada 3 tanda tangan. "Siapa lagi ya? Temari-senpai, Neji-senpai, Tenten-senpai, tinggal Uzumaki-senpai, Shimura-senpai, Nara-senpai, dan Uchiha-senpai. Huft!" ucap Sakura lesu. Ia berlari mencari ke-4 senpainya lagi.

.

.

.

"Sai! Kau tahu? Rasanya dikerumuni itu sangat panas ya! Huh… Kalian kok tahan sih?" tanya bocah Uzumaki yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya, Shimura Sai. Tetapi, bukannya menjawab Sai malah tersenyum. Naruto merasa jengkel dengan sahabatnya satu ini, diantara ke 2 sahabatnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Di tatapnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat bingung.

"Sai, rambut adik kelas kita yang itu unik deh?" ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin di catnya." Ucap Sai tanpa merasa bersalah. Naruto ingin sekali menjitak sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ekspresinya membuat Naruto sedikit muak.

"Itu tak mungkin." Ujar Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Senpai… Minta tanda tangannya?"

"WHOA!"

Gubrak!

Naruto terjatuh saking kagetnya melihat gadis di depannya. Sai hanya tersenyum seakan mentertawakan Naruto.

"S-Senpai tak apa? Maaf… Aku…"

Mendengar suara yang seakan merasa bersalah membuat Naruto langsung berdiri. Ia menepuk celananya yang terkena debu.

"Tak apa kok! Sini, mana kertasnya?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menyerahkan bolpoinnya. "Err… Kertas, Haruno-chan…" ujar Naruto heran.

Sakura salah tingkah. "M-Maaf, salah ngasi." Ucap Sakura. Ia menyerahkan kertasnya, yang langsung diambil Naruto.

"Umm… bolpoinnya sekalian deh. Lupa bawa. Hehe…" Naruto nyengir. Sakura hanya sweetdrop. Sai tersenyum.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya , menulis tanda tangannya. Setelah itu, diserahkannya kertas dan bolpoin itu pada Sai. Sai pun menerimanya dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tak luntur, membuat Naruto ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Oh ya, Haruno." Panggil Naruto.

"Panggil Sakura saja, Uzumaki-senpai." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan panggil aku Naruto, jangan Uzumaki." Kata Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Itu… err…" Naruto sangat ragu untuk menanyakannya.

'Rambutmu itu asli atau di cat?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya, takut menyinggung perasaan gadis itu.

"Rambutmu itu dicat ya?"

Naruto menatap horror kearah Sai. Tetapi Sai malah memasang senyumnya sambil menyerahkan kertas dan bolpoinnya. Sakura menunduk.

"Sai! Kau itu, nanti dia tersinggung lagi!" ucap Naruto berbisik. Sai tersenyum innocent.

"Ini rambut asli, senpai! Jangan asal kata ya!" ucap Sakura membela rambutnya. Sai hanya tersenyum. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Lega karena gadis itu tak marah, lega karena pertanyaannya terjawabkan.

"Oh ya. Kau sudah minta tanda tangan Shikamaru belum?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Baguslah. Dia sekarang ada di taman belakang. Langsung kesana saja." Ucap Sai. Sakura mengangguk.

"Arigatou!" ucap Sakura berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan Sai.

.

.

.

"Hoammm~"

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan menuju senpainya. Tak ingin membangunkannya. Di bukanya kertas hasil tanda tangan senpainya.

'Temari-senpai, Neji-senpai, Tenten-senpai, Naruto-senpai, Sai-senpai. Sekarang tinggal Shikamaru-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai! Ganbatte, Sakura!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengendap-endap untuk menjauhi Shikamaru. Niatnya ingin meminta tanda tangan Sasuke dulu. Tetapi…

Krek!

…Sakura menginjak ranting pohon.

"Siapa?" ucap Shikamaru, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar sambil menatap gadis di depannya. "Minta tanda tangan? Sini cepat!" perintahnya.

Sakura langsung berlari kearah Shikamaru dan memberikan kertas serta bolpoin. Shikamaru dengan cepat menulis tanda tangannya.

"Nah. Sekarang selesaikan? Aku mau tidur!" ucap Shikamaru.

"I-Iya, senpai!" ucap Sakura mengambil kertas dan bolpoinnya lalu berlari menjauhi Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Merepotkan…"

.

.

.

_Baik! Untuk murid ajaran baru. Bagi yang sudah, langsung kumpulkan secepatnya. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan pulang._

Sakura tersentak. Ia langsung mencari satu senpainya lagi.

"Kemana senpai itu?" keluh Sakura. Ia segera menuju kantin yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuan utamanya. Siapa tahu ada disana?

Tepat dugaan Sakura, Senpainya kini tengah berada di kantin. Ia sedang memakan nasi goreng. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Senpai…?" panggil Sakura.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Sakura kesal. Dicobanya memanggil senpainya lagi.

"Senpai!"

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Senpai! Boleh minta tanda tangan!?" ucap Sakura tak sabaran. Sasuke berhenti dengan kegiatannya, dan menatap tajam Sakura.

Glek!

Sakura sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Kelilingi lapangan 20 kali! Maka kau dapatkan tanda tanganku." Ucapnya datar.

20 kali!?

Sakura terbelalak.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sakura protes.

"Kau mengganggu acara makanku. Cepat lakukan." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"T-Tapi…"

"Protes, hukuman bertambah." Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam. Mau tak mau Sakura melakukan perintah senpai yang disukainya itu.

_Untuk murid ajaran baru. Beberapa menit lagi waktu pulang. Dimohon untuk mengumpulkan hasil tanda tangan kalian._

Sakura kembali menuju Sasuke.

"Senpai… Aku harus mengumpulkannya. Tolong aku…" ucap Sakura memelas. Sasuke meneguk air minumnya.

"Lakukan tugasmu sampai tuntas. Jangan kembali sampai kau selesai. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke acuh. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia langsung mengelilingi lapangan dengan lesu.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"YEEEEEEEY!" teriak seluruh siswa/siswi dan segera pulang.

Sasuke menatap kertas didepannya. Diraihnya bolpoin dan menuliskan tanda tangannya.

"Yo! Teme! Sudah selesai makan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke menyerahkan kertas Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Tolong berikan ke Neji." Ucap Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihatnya.

"Haruno Sakura? Memangnya kemana dia?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kuhukum. Ia mengganggu waktu makanku."

"Kau beri hukuman apa, Teme?"

"Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali."

"WHAT!?" Naruto terperangah. "Tega sekali kau, Teme!"

"Ck. Sudahlah. Berikan saja ini dengan Neji. Biar aku yang urus dia." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?"

"Aku harus mengawasinya." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang berlari sambil mengomel. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Maafkan saya kalau kurang memuaskan. Dan ini sudah saya panjangin. :)

* * *

Balas review...:

**iSakuraHaruno1 **: Ini sudah saya update. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review~

.

**Rachella Watanabe SasuSaku** : Yap! Ini fic baru lagi. Err... untuk The Four Prince... yah... begitulah. Emang kecepatan sih. Gomen kalo aneh. ~.~  
Oke, ini sudah ku lanjutin. Saya akan usahakan agar friendshipnya terasa. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review~

.

**Yoannhw** , **karimahbgz**, **mako-chan** : Ini sudah saya lanjutin. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review~

.

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : sudah saya usahakan. Semoga chapter ini panjang. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review~

.

**Shizuka Akira** : Udah saya usahakan cepat. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review~

.

* * *

Maaf kalo balasannya tidak seimbang. x( Silakan me-review lagi. :)

**See you next chapter.**

.

**Sign,**

**Namiko Akira.**


	3. With Sasuke-senpai?

**My Senpai Is My Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hikari Akira-Lynn**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little Humor ?**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!****:****AU,****Typo(s),****Alur kecepatan,****OOC,****Humor garing,****Romance-nya gak terasa,****etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
(Kalo gak suka, silakan tekan tombol 'back'.****^^)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**With Sasuke-senpai?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke!" panggil gadis bercepol dua. Ia segera menghampiri sang pemilik nama.

"Hn." Pemuda itu hanya menyahut tak jelas sambil memandang gadis pink yang sedang berlari dengan wajah lesu. Tenten menatap Sasuke aneh lalu mengikuti arah pandang sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Ehem... Tumben-tumbenan ngeliatin cewek." Ucap Tenten yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam. Tenten hanya nyengir.

"Oh ya, nanti kau salin data-data siswa-siswi baru ya! Besok harus diserahkan pada Neji!" perintah Tenten.

"Kenapa tak kau saja yang mengerjakannya?"

"Haha. Kau tahu kan, aku ini murid yang sibuk. Banyak urusan." Kata Tenten. Sasuke memandangnya bosan.

"Hn."

"Ingat, lho! Kerjakan tuh data. Lebih baik kau kerjakan sekarang saja, daripada di rumah? Kau kan jadi tak bisa bersantai." Usul Tenten. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Eh? Sebentar." Ujar Tenten sambil menatap gadis pink yang duduk ditepi lapangan. "Dia Haruno bukan? Siswi baru? Kenapa belum pulang? Kau apakan dia, Sasuke? Orang tuanya nanti cemas lho!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Ia mengganggu acara makanku. Lalu aku menghukumnya."

"Hukuman apa yang kau berikan?"

"Lari keliling lapangan 20 putaran." Ujar Sasuke santai. Tenten membulatkan matanya.

"Mana mungkin ia sanggup, dasar Baka!" ucap Tenten sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau!" pekik Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tenten hanya nyengir.

"Lebih baik kau beri dia tugas lain saja. Hukuman yang kau berikan berat tahu! Kau saja gak bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Ujar Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kau tak ingat? Sewaktu aku masuk di sekolah ini? Aku memenangkan lomba lari keliling sekolah tanpa mengurangi kecepatan!" Sasuke terlihat membanggakan penghargaannya.

"Huh, Ya, Ya." Ucap Tenten sambil mengibaskan tangannya. " Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pergi dulu. Ingat! Salin—"

"Aku bukan seperti Dobe pelupa itu." Dengus Sasuke.

"Ya-Ya. Aku pergi dulu, Jaa~" Tenten pun langsung pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku harus cepat, keburu sore."

* * *

**oOo**

Sakura duduk dipinggir lapangan. Ia menatap kearah Sasuke dan Tenten berada.

"Itu bukannya Tenten-senpai? Ngapain mereka?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama setelah itu, Tenten memandang kearahnya, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura melirik mereka dan melihat Tenten kembali mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Kira-kira mereka ngapain ya? Berduaan lagi. Ah~ Aku jadi iri~" ujar Sakura cemberut. Ia langsung mengambil botol air minum disaku kiri tasnya. Segera dibukanya tutup botol air minum itu dan meminumnya. Rasa hausnya kini menghilang. Ditutupnya botol tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ketempat asal. Matanya melihat kearah kantin dimana Sasuke dan Tenten berada. Tetapi kedua menusia itu menghilang.

"Lho? Kemana Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mencariku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura. Cepat-cepat Sakura menoleh.

"S-Sasuke-senpai?" Sakura terbelalak. Sorot matanya masih terlihat kaget.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Komentar Sasuke. Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura dan menenteng tas Sakura.

"L-Lho? Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ikut saja." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam dan menatap kearah tangannya.

'S-Sasuke-senpai menggenggam tanganku!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. 'Kenapa ya?'

"S-Sasuke-senpai, tanganmu..." Sakura ingin bertanya kenapa Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi Sasuke malah melepaskan tangannya, dan berhenti berjalan.

'Kenapa aku memegang tangannya? Dan kenapa juga aku membawakan tasnya?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Ini tasmu." Ujar Sasuke melemparkan tas Sakura. Sakura dengan sigap menangkapnya.

'Menyesal aku bertanya! Huft!' Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Sakura dan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di—

"RUANG OSIS?" pekik Sakura membuat Sasuke memandangnya aneh.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku akan mengganti hukumanmu." Sambungnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat heran. Sasuke langsung masuk ruang osis dan menuju meja dan kursinya berada.

"Hukuman?"

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil melihat-lihat tumpukan data dimejanya. 'Merepotkan saja.' Batin Sasuke meniru salah satu anggota Osis yang pemalas. Siapa lagi?

"Apa hukumanku?"

"Membantuku menyalin data ini."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak ada acara capek seperti lari tadi. Hanya membantunya mengerjakan data!

"Itu sih mudah! Hanya beberapa menit saja." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Sombong sekali. Buktikan, kalau kau mengerjakan ini hanya butuh beberapa menit." Tantang Sasuke.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

**2 jam kemudian...**

"Huaaaaahhh! Tanganku pegal." Ucap Sakura. "Kenapa banyak sekali datanya sih?" keluhnya.

"Karena banyak yang mendaftar di sekolah ini." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia sudah selesai menyalin separuh data –karena separuhnya lagi dengan Sakura— tersebut sejam yang lalu.

"Eh? Jadi ini data murid baru ya?" tanya Sakura yang baru menyadarinya.

"cepatlah. Kau ini lama sekali. Katanya bisa mengerjakannya hanya beberapa menit saja! Aku bosan menunggu." Keluh Sasuke.

"Eh? Emang sudah berapa menit kita mengerjakannya?"

"Menit? Kau mengerjakannya 2 jam, Haruno!"

Sakura terbelalak, kemudian nyengir. "Senpai selesainya kapan?"

"sejam yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke.

'Padahal aku membaginya dengan adil.' Batin Sakura. Ya, yang membagi data tersebut adalah Sakura.

"Senpai..." panggil Sakura. Sasuke melirik bosan.

"Bantu aku ya?"

Krik.. Krikk..

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura—yang berada dimeja Naruto, disampingnya—. Ia menatap salinan Sakura.

"Tulisanmu lumayan juga." Gumam Sasuke. Sakura tersipu.

"Arigatou, senpai."

"Tetapi masih bagusan tulisanku." Ujar Sasuke membanggakan tulisannya. Sakura langsung cemberut.

"Masa? Mana lihat!" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil salah satu hasil kerja Sasuke dan melihatnya. Deretan huruf yang rapi, bagus dan jelas. Itulah gambaran Sakura tentang tulisan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura menilai tulisannya sendiri; sedikit rapi, sangat jelas, dan lumayan bagus.

"Kenapa? Tulisanku sempurna?" ucap Sasuke sedikit narsis. Sakura kembali meletakkan kertas tersebut.

"Bantu aku! Tinggal dikit lagi kok, senpai! Ya?"

Sasuke mendengus dan mengambil beberapa lembar data didekat Sakura dan menyalinnya.

* * *

**oOo**

"Akhirnya selesai!" kata Sakura senang. "Oh ya, ini jam berapa senpai?"

"14.50."

Sakura melotot. "Ya ampun! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibu nanti?"

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada ibunya.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kompleks Haruno nomor 28. Tahu kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dan menuju kompleks Haruno.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Sakura. Sakura terlihat enggan untuk keluar mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku takut dimarah ibu..." ucap Sakura pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit iba. Memang sih, ini salah Sasuke yang memberinya hukuman. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil disamping Sakura.

"Ayo keluar. Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura terlihat senang mendengarnya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Neng, Nong!

Sasuke memencet tombol bel rumah Sakura.

Clek!

"Sakura? Kenapa baru pulang! Kemana saja kau, huh!?" ucap Mebuki dengan pandangan yang membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mebuki heran melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Aku Sasuke, kakak kelas Sakura."

"Kenapa Sakura pulangnya begitu lama? Bukannya kalian sudah pulang 3 jam yang lalu?" tanya Mebuki dengan pandangan curiga. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Ia ditugaskan untuk membantuku mengerjakan data." Jelas Sasuke. Yang menyuruhkan Sasuke?

Yah, tak apalah merubah sedikit fakta. Yang penting fakta lainnya benarkan? *Ajaran sesat! Jangan ditiru.*

"Hm. Boleh aku tahu margamu?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Kok malah nanya marga?

"Uchiha... Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Hum. Sepertinya kau orang baik-baik. Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang." Ucap Mebuki tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Sasuke berniat membantu Sakura agar Mebuki tak memarahinya. Sakura tersenyum senang, dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia berpamitan lalu menuju mobilnya.

"Jaa! Sasuke-senpai!" ujar Sakura melambaikan tangan. "Arigatou!"

Sasuke melirik sejenak lalu menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Mebuki. Sakura menoleh.

"Y-ya, Bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata kau pandai mencari pasangan ya?" ujar Mebuki menggoda Sakura. Semburat tipis muncul dipipi Sakura.

"IBU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo, Minna! Saya kembali. :)**

**Gimana chapter ini? Semoga hasilnya memuaskan! :D**

* * *

**Thanks You For :**

**HatakeRin**

**AishaMath**

**karimahbgz**

**YUI**

**Api Hitam AMATERASU**

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan**

**mako-chan**

**sasusaku kira**

**linda yukarindha**

**hanazono yuri**

**Seiya Kenshin**

**Nina317Elf**

* * *

**Huah... Maaf ne! Gak bisa balas review... tetapi terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya! :)**

**Ide saya lagi buntu nih. Ada saran gak? :D**

**Oke! Mind to review?**


	4. The New Member?

"_Setelah bermusyawarah dua hari dua malam, akhirnya sudah kami putuskan. Yang akan menjadi anggota Osis dari kelas X adalah…"_

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

"…_HARUNO SAKURA!"_

**My Senpai Is My Love**

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mizuki Hinagaku**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little Humor ?**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning!: AU, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, etc**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
(Kalo gak suka, silakan tekan tombol 'back'. ^^)**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**The New Member?**

**.**

Siswa/siswi kelas satu yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota osis kini berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, bersama anggota osis lainnya. Hyuuga Neji, berbicara dengan tegas. Nama orang yang dipanggil kaget bukan main. Akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya sekitar dua hari yang lalu, setelah MOS-nya selesai. Blosur yang ditempel di dinding madding membuat Sakura mencoba mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi anggota osis. Setelah dua hari dua malam berdo'a sambil memaksa kakaknya yang sedang tidur untuk berdo'a bersamanya, akhirnya permintaannya terkabul.

Sakura memeluk siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, tak peduli ucapan kesal—atau tatapan pasrah padanya. Yang penting sekarang hatinya merasa lega bak mendapat harta karun (?). Sakura mencoba untuk menahan tangis harunya yang ingin keluar. Ia tidak ingin dipermalukan dengan perilakunya didepan anggota Osis dan seluruh siswa/siswi yang melihatnya di tengah lapangan. Neji menyerahkan _mixrophone_-nya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan gugup.

"H-Halo." Sapa Sakura mencoba menormalkan dirinya yang sudah panas dingin sekarang. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada senpai-senpai yang sudah mau menerimaku masuk anggota Osis. Arigatou!"

"Sebagai anggota Osis yang baru, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi anggota osis yang terbaik untuk kalian sampai tahun kedepan. Sekali lagi, Arigatou!" ucap Sakura. Neji kembali mengambil _mixrophone_-nya dengan kasar, ketika Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berpidato ucapan terimakasih.

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah mau menonton." Ujar Neji. Anggota Osis pun membubarkan diri.

Teng! Tong! Teng!

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi kelasnya. Ntah kenapa ia merasa senang sekali. Senang karena diterima menjadi anggota osis, atau senang bisa bertemu—

KRIETTT!

"Siang, murid-murid." Ujar guru tersebut. "Aku Shizune. Wali kelas kalian. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama." Guru bernama Shizune itu tersenyum ramah.

Sakura mendengus kecil, sedikit bosan. Ia menatap kearah jendela. Sakura duduk di barisan ke empat di tempat duduk ke tiga, samping jendela.

"Baik. Sensei masih tidak bisa mengenal nama kalian. Maka dari itu, untuk hari ini tidak ada materi pelajaran, berhubung buku-buku belum ada. Silakan kalian maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dari kamu, yang paling depan dekat pintu." Jelas Shizune. Sakura tersenyum singkat, semoga ia mendapatkan seorang teman—selain Ino, teman sekelasnya yang sudah lumayan akrab.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mencoba mengistirahatkan matanya. Tetapi, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sakura! Selamat ya, sudah masuk anggota Osis!" ujar Ino tersenyum ceria. Sakura sedikit kesal dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Tetapi, yah, Ino hanya memberi selamat padanya. Tak enak juga kalau Sakura tiba-tiba marah padanya.

"Ah, Arigatou."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-chan! Ayo ke ruang Osis. Kita dipanggil nih." Teriak Naruto, membuat seseorang menjitaknya keras. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara jeritan kecil,

"Sasuke-kun~!"

Sasuke…senpai?—batin Sakura. Cepat-cepat ia pamitan pada Ino, yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Oke. Ayo keruang osis sekarang." Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan dan Sasuke yang—

tetap mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya.

.

.

.

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk melakukan tugas kelompok. Anggotanya terdiri dari dua laki dan satu perempuan, atau dua perempuan satu laki-laki? Yang penting harus 3 orang, dan di dalamnya harus terdapat laki-laki dan perempuan. Rapat selesai!" ucap Neji tegas.

"Rapat selesai, rapat selesai! Seenakmu saja! Tugasnya saja tak kau berikan!" omel Tenten, sang WaKetOs. Sang KetOs hanya meringis kecil.

"Aku lupa…" ucap Neji meringis pelan. "Kalian harus membuat, err… apa tadi ya?" tanya Neji menoleh kearah Tenten. Tenten memasang wajah kesal. "Membuat piala dari barang bekas—" Tenten belum selesai berbicara, Naruto memotong.

"Untuk apa kami membuat itu? Dan kenapa harus kami?!"

Tenten berpikir sebentar, "Ntahlah, aku tak tahu. Ini permintaan Tsunade-sama. Katanya kita akan kedatangan tamu dari daerah lain, ia akan melihat-lihat dan menilai sekolah kita. Dan di ruang kerajinan tangan masih sedikit karya yang kita buat. Makanya, beliau ingin kita membuatnya." Jelas Tenten. "Masalah kenapa harus kalian yang membuat, yah, karena kita orang yang bertanggung jawab mungkin." Ucap Tenten menyengir ria. Sakura dapat mengetahui arti dari cengiran itu bahwa senpainya ini tidak-tahu-penyebabnya.

"Oke. Silakan kalian berdiskusi 3 menit. Aku ingin mencatat nama kalian. Kata Tsunade-sama sekalian buat nilai kerajinan tangan kalian. Kau juga ikut, Tenten."

Sakura bingung. Jujur, ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan anggota osis. Ia saja baru masuk. Paling ia akrab dengan senpainya, Sasuke. Akrab bertengkar. Yah, daripada sok kenal, Sakura menunggu seseorang memintanya bergabung.

Tetapi, dari tadi tak ada yang menghampirinya. Sakura jadi gelisah sendiri. Sasuke memicing matanya untuk melihat Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura gelisah.

"Yak! Selesai!" ujar Neji. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Sepertinya belum ada yang bisa menerimanya. "Sebutkan nama-nama anggota kalian, dari kau. Temari."

"Aku, Shikamaru dan Tenten!" jawab Temari. Neji mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Naruto. Kelompok terakhir.

Jadi, yang ikut hanya dua kelompok? ==a

"Naruto? Sebutkan anggotamu?" tanya Neji. Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Aku, Teme, Sai!" ucap Naruto. "dan Sakura-chan!" Sakura yang awalnya menunduk, sekarang langsung mendongak mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Hya! Tidak adil! Masa mereka berempat, kita bertiga?" protes Tenten. Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"…Merepotkan."

"Yah, pokoknya Neji masuk ke kelompok kami. Kalau begitukan seimbang. Setuju?" ujar Temari. Semua (minus Neji, Sasuke dan Sakura—yang masih diam) mengangguk. Neji mendengus pasrah.

"Terserah saja lah… Aku akan melapor ke Tsunade-sama nanti."

_Kenapa… aku sendirian yang cewek di kelompok senpai ini?!—_protes Sakura dalam hati.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura berjalan berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi sambil membawa tasnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Sakura juga sedikit heran, kenapa sekolah ini cepat sekali sepinya?

"Sakura-chan!" suara terengah-engah membuat Sakura menoleh. "Naruto-senpai?"

"Hah! Kucariin kemana-mana! Aku sampai pergi ke taman lalu mengelilingi sekolah sambil teriak '_Sakura_', tahu gak?" ujar Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Gak usah berlebihan juga, Naruto-senpai." Kata Sakura sedikit terkekeh. Ia kembali menatap Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti latihan di rumah Teme jam dua! Oke!" kata Naruto. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura kembali berpikir.

_Rumah Teme? Sasuke-senpai?—_tanyanya dalam hati. _OH NO! Aku gak tahu rumahnya!—_teriak Sakura dalam hati dengan OOC-nya. Sepertinya ia harus berlari mengejar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kak! Antarin aku!" pinta Sakura pada Sasori. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13. 59. Bisa-bisa ia terlambat—atau sudah terlambat.

"Kakak lagi sibuk, sayang." Sasori berkata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia meletakkan kartu AS tersebut dengan hati-hati agar pola segitiga yang dibuatnya dengan kartu tidak hancur berantakkan. Ia membuatnya dengan jernih payahnya sendiri dari pukul 10.59 (Sasori benar-benar melihat jam).

"Huwaaa! Kakak jahat! Aku minta antar dan jemput kok! Lagian sibuk apaan? Dari tadi melototin kartu itu tanpa berkedip. Gak ada kerjaan?" tutur Sakura.

"Maaf! Kakak gak bisa banget!" ujar Sasori tetap berusaha agar tangannya tidak bergetar untuk membuat pola segitiga itu sempurna. Tetapi—

"Huh! Kakak jahat!" bentak Sakura ngambek sambil menutup pintu kamar Sasori yang membuatnya berbunyi dengan keras.

BRAK! PRESSHHH!

Pola segitiga dengan kartu itu berantakan. Tubuh Sasori melemah. Ia menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kuantar saja dia."

.

.

.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya pemuda bermata _hazel_ tersebut. Setelah merayu Sakura dengan kesabaran yang tinggi, akhirnya Sakura mau menerimanya untuk mengantarkan adik kesayangannya itu. Sakura mengangguk. "Nanti jemput aku ya, sekitar pukul empat! Arigatou, kak!"

"Iya-iya. Bawel." Sasori menghidupkan mesin motornya. "Helmnya kamu bawa aja. Capek aku bawanya."

Sakura mencubit lengan Sasori. Sasori meringis. "Iya! Ya sudah, sana. Hus! Hus!" kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sasori mencibir pelan, lalu pergi menjauhi kediaman mewah ini. Sakura mendapatkan jalan atau alamat rumah senpai kesukaannya dari Naruto, setelah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan pesawat jet—terlalu berlebihan. Sakura memencet tombol bel rumah tersebut.

Clek.

"Ha-halo—" sapaan Sakura terputus, karena melihat pemuda asing didepannya.

Mirip Sasuke, hanya saja ia memiliki kerutan di bawah matanya dan rambutnya diikat satu.

"Aaa… Siapa ya? Pacarnya Sasuke, eh? Aku tak tahu kalau dia punya pacar." Terka pemuda itu, sang sulung Uchiha—Uchiha Itachi.

"B-Bukan—"

"Hum? Kalau bukan, kamu siapa?"

"A-aku…" Sakura sedikit menunduk. Ia seakan-akan lupa namanya sendiri ketika ditanya sang Uchiha sulung.

"Dia Sakura." balas seseorang dibelakang Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke, sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Ah, Otouto? Sakura ya? Dia siapa? Pacarmu?" Sasuke mulai ditanya macam-macam oleh kakaknya. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh! Dia Sakura. Anggota Osis yang baru, Itachi-nii. Kami ada tugas kelompok, dan dia sekelompok dengan kami." Jelas Naruto tiba-tiba datang. Sai mengikutinya dengan senyum polos.

"Oh~ Begitu. Ya sudah! Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan~" ucap Itachi mempersilakan sang tamu dengan sopan. Itachi berbisik, saat jaraknya dan Sakura begitu dekat. "Kau adalah teman perempuan pertama yang pernah Sasuke bawa kesini."

"Jangan bicara konyol, Aniki." Sasuke yang aslinya memiliki indra pendengaran yang tajam dapat mendengar apa yang Itachi bisikkan dengan suara yang tak terlalu pelan. Itachi menyengir ria dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan. Masuk! Kami sudah menemukan barang bekasnya, berupa botol! Ayo kita buat seperti yang telah Sai gambar!" ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan botol-botol didalam kardus dan gambaran Sai. Mereka kini berada diruang tamu. Sasuke dan Sai sudah mulai menggunting botol itu menjadi dua bagian. Bagian bawahnya disimpan, sedangkan bagian atasnya dibuang. Sakura meletakkan helmnya di dekat kursi dipojok, dan membantu Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura membereskan sampah-sampah yang berada di ruangan tersebut, dibantu oleh Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka hampir selesai membuat piala tersebut, hanya tinggal membuat nama dan kelompok di sebuah kertas dan menempelkannya di piala tersebut. Sakura menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari jam dinding.

"Sasuke-senpai, sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Sakura setelah tak menemukan jam tersebut. Sasuke melirik jam tangan Naruto.

"Jam empat kurang 15 kurang 5 menit." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku harus mengantarkan ibuku belanja! Gawat!" ujar Naruto panic. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil jaketnya diatas kursi dan pamitan pulang. Sai menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku harus menyelesaikan hasil lukisanku. Sayonara." Pamit Sai, tersenyum. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura berjalan menuju pintu yang telah terbuka. Belum ditemukannya sang kakak.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Senpai bisa lihat sendiri aku belum pulangkan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sakura bingung, kenapa ia menjadi kesal?

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. "Kau dijemput? Siapa yang menjemputmu?"

"Aku dijemput—" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika mendengar suara klakson motor sang kakak. "Ah! Aku sudah di jemput. Sampai nanti, senpai!" pamit Sakura dan hendak berlari menghampiri Sasori, tetapi lengannya ditarik Sasuke.

"A-Apa?" tanya Sakura gugup saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Itu…" jeda sebentar. Sakura menahan nafasnya. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak normal?

"Helm-mu." Kata Sasuke menunjukkan helm dipojok kursi. Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu mengusap tenguknya. Ntah kenapa terbesit rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Setelah mengambil helm bercorak bunga sakura, Sakura berpamitan lalu menuju Sasori.

"Lama bener! Bete tahu." Gerutu Sasori. Sakura mendengus. "Sabar dikit napa!" balas Sakura sambil duduk dikursi boncengan. Sasori menghidupkan mesin motornya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Mata onyx itu menatap kepergian adik kelasnya. Terbesit rasa gelisah dihatinya.

_Siapa laki-laki itu?_—batinnya, dan menutup pintu setelah memasuki kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

Halo, Minna-san! Jumpa lagi. ^^

Udah lama gak lanjutin fic ini. Otak saya lagi buntu, jadi harap dimaklumi.

Untuk chapter ini bagaimana? Mohon dikasi kritik atau pendapat serta saran melalui review! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Dan silakan beritahu kesalahan saya, agar bisa saya perbaiki.

Untuk NaruHina, mungkin akan muncul. Tapi belum pasti chapter berapa. Mohon ditunggu. :D *ditipuk

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Fran Fryn Kun****, ****Nina317Elf****, ****iSakuraHaruno1****, ****Seiya Kenshin****, ****Afisa UchirunoSS****, **Yoga The Cat's, sasusaku kira, mako-chan, araaa, **hanazono yuri, TFF UchiHaruno.**

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. ^^v

Sekian dulu dari saya. See you next chapter! ^^

**Review? Please?**


	5. Why Him?

"_Otouto_! Sarapan dulu!" teriak sang kakak. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengus.

"Aku ada urusan, gak sempat." Ucapnya ketus. Ia mengambil tas punggungnya dan mengaitkannya dikedua bahunya.

"Ayolah Sasuke? Tadi malam kau belum makan." Kata Itachi memperingatkan seperti ibunya. "Kalau kau tak mau, bagaimana kalau kau membawa bekal?" usul Itachi tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekal berwarna biru. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Selama SMP sampai SMA, ia tak pernah membawa bekal. Ntah apa yang akan dikatakan temannya nanti. Sasuke tak mau tahu.

"Hn. Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Itachi. Ia mengambil kunci motornya. Ini adalah kendaraan kesayanganya. Sewaktu di sekolahnya melaksanakan MOS, ia memakai mobil bukan? Pada saat itu ia bertukar kendaraan dengan kakaknya. Sasuke segera menaiki motornya dan pergi menuju sekolahnya setelah memakai helmnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia hampir sampai didepan gerbang SMA-nya. Namun, ia terhenti ketika melihat sosok familiar didepannya.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum malu ketika lelaki berambut merah—yang kemarin menjemput adik kelasnya—itu mengacak rambut gadis pink itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Rahang pemuda raven itu mengeras, matanya berubah semakin tajam dan tangannya mencengkram pegangan pada motornya dengan kuat, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya—dan entah apa sebabnya. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan melewati sosok pangeran sekolah tersebut mendadak menjauh ketika merasakan aura tak enak disekitarnya. Tanpa memperdulikannya, Uchiha bungsu itu bergegas memasuki sekolahnya tanpa menatap gadis pink itu.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap heran ketika aura aneh melintas bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sakura hanya berjalan dengan riang.

**My Senpai Is My Love**

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mizuki Hinagaku**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little Humor ?**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning!: AU, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, etc**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
(Kalo gak suka, silakan tekan tombol 'back'. ^^)**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

**Why Him?**

**.**

Seorang gadis indigo kini sedang membaca di kelas XI A, tentu saja tersebut sangat ribut, menandakan tak ada guru yang mengajar. Sepertinya pelajaran kedua mereka kosong.

Kembali pada gadis tadi. Ia sedikit curi-curi pandang untuk melihat seorang pemuda tak jauh dari sana. Tenten, salah satu sahabat gadis itu tersenyum iseng. Ia menghampiri Hinata secara diam-diam dan menarik bukunya.

"T-Tenten-_chan_!" Hinata terkejut ketika buku digenggamannya menghilang, membuat acara mengintip pemuda berambut jabrik itu sirna seketika.

"Hihihi... Ayolah, Hinata-_chan_. Daripada sembunyi, kenapa tidak kau sapa saja dia?" usul Tenten menyerahkan buku Hinata dengan sedikit terkekeh. Hinata dengan gugup mengambilnya.

"M-Ma-Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata gugup, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia melirik pemuda jabrik beberapa langkah didepannya sekilas dan tersenyum lega. Ia tak melihat kearahnya dan Tenten.

"Ayolah, kau menyukai Naruto kan?" bisik Tenten tepat sasaran. Hinata terbelalak sambil memeluk bukunya.

"A-Apa?"

Tenten terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. "Tetapi ucapanku benarkan?"

"T-Tenten-_chan_!" Hinata memasang wajah cemberutnya, yang justru membuatnya semakin imut. Tenten tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Hinata membeku. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, yang membuatnya sedari tadi menyempatkan diri melirik pemuda itu ditengah kegiatan membacanya. Ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Buku dipelukannyalah yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa gugupnya.

Tenten sadar situasi ini. Ia dapat melihat tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar. Begitu gugupkah? "Kau tak melewatkan apapun. Ini urusan gadis, Naruto."

"Yahhh! Tak asik!" keluh Naruto cemberut. "Oh ya, Hinata-_chan_. Aku boleh minta ajarin pelajaran Anko-_sensei_ tadi tidak? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Ujar Naruto memasang wajah memelas.

"A-A-Ak-Aku..."

"Kenapa tidak sama Sasuke? Atau kepada yang memahaminya? Yang memahami pelajaran fisika itu bukan cuma Hinata, Naruto!" Tenten membantu Hinata agar pemuda yang bisa membuat gadis imut itu kehilangan kesadaran tidak berada didekatnya.

"Ck, sama _Teme_? Dia pelit tahu! Yang lain aku gak terlalu akrab. Cuma Hinata-_chan_ yang mau mengajariku. Dia kan baik hati~" ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana Hinata-_chan_?"

"B-B-Bo-Boleh." Satu lagi, gadis indigo itu tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Arigatou ,_Hinata_-chan!_" ucap Naruto dengan gembira, dan untuk mengungkapkan kegembiraannya ia reflek memeluk Hinata. Namun, Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang panas dingin serta melemasnya tubuh ramping itu.

"Tenten! Ada apa dengan Hinata-_chan?"_

"Cepat bawa ia ke UKS sebelum Neji melihatnya dan memanggangmu, Naruto." Tenten memijat dahinya, ntah apa reaksi Neji jika ia menemukan sepupunya pingsan. Dan lebih parah jika ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto lah yang membuat sepupunya seperti ini.

"Itu juga salahmu, Naruto. Main peluk-peluk." Gumam Tenten dan mengikuti Naruto yang menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura menguap bosan. Pelajaran kali ini sungguh membuatnya untuk tidur. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari guru bernama Maito Gay itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Bukan hanya Sakura seorang, beberapa murid juga begitu. Pengecualian untuk murid bernama Rock Lee.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding. Lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pelajaran membosankan ini sele—

Teng! Tong! Teng! Teng!

—sai! YEY!

"Baiklah murid-muridku tersayang. Semoga kalian dapat memahami arti pembahasanku. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, hiks..." ucap Gay dengan sok dramatis. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hum, dari pada bosan mending aku ke ruang osis." Pikir Sakura dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan tersebut.

Tibalah ia disana. Terlihat Neji sedang membereskan mejanya.

"Halo, Neji-_senpai_." Sapa Sakura ramah. Neji menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Oh, Sakura. Ada keperluan?" tanya Neji. "Dan apa kalian membawa hasil kerajinan tangan kalian?"

"Ah, hanya merasa bosan." Jawab Sakura dan berpikir sejenak. "Kerajinan tangan itu Sasuke-_senpai_ yang membawa."

"Oh begitu." Sahut Neji. "Apa kau mau membantuku Sakura?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Hum, kebetulan aku ada waktu senggang." Jawab Sakura disertai anggukkan. "Ada apa, _senpai_?"

"Mau menempelkan brosur ini?" Neji menyerahkan sejumlah kertas kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk setuju dan menerima lembaran kertas yang berisi...

"Mencari anggota osis lagi?" gumam Sakura yang terdengar Neji.

"Iya, kita kekurangan anggota." Jawab Neji tanpa ekspresi. "Dan sekalian berikan dokumen ini pada Sasuke di kelas XI-A. Jangan sampai lupa ya!" sambung Neji dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

**OoOoOoO**

Pemuda bermata Onyx kini meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Berhubung tidak ada siapapun di kelas ini. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke merasakan perutnya sedikit nyeri. Minta dikasi makan. Salahkan Sasuke tidak mau mengikuti perintah kakaknya.

Apa ia harus ke kantin? Hah, ia harus menunggu antrian yang begitu banyak. Lagi pula ia capek untuk kesana. Tetapi, perutnya...

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau memakan bekalanku?"

Sasuke menoleh. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah mengenakan kacamata. Ia tersenyum malu. Ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya di kelas. Setahu Sasuke, ia termasuk fansgirl clubnya dan termasuk teman sekelasnya. Karin.

"Tak perlu." tolak Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_? Aku membuatnya sendiri." Paksa gadis itu. Ia menarik kursi disebelah Sasuke agar mendekat ke bangku Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke meringis pelan. Perutnya memberontak. Apa boleh buat, toh bukan Sasuke yang minta.

"Hn." Sambil mengambil sumpit dikotak bento tersebut, Sasuke memandang curiga. Jangan-jangan dikasi obat pelet? Atau ini makanan 'bekas'?

"Aku sengaja membuatkannya untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Bentoku sudah habis kumakan. Tenang, tak ada racun di kotak bekalku." Ujar Karin tersenyum kecil.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke memakan makanan dari gadis itu. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat Karin tak mengerti pendapat Sasuke tentang masakannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Karin tersenyum. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lama, sampai ia mengatakan.

"Biasa saja."

DUK! SRAK!

"EH! Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Pekikan dari sahabatnya membuat Sasuke berhenti menikmati makanannya. Sakura? Haruno Sakura itu kah? Ngapain ia kesini?

Beribu pertanyaan tentang Sakura langsung lenyap ketika sekilas memorinya kembali memutarkan kejadian tadi pagi.

Lagi, rahang pemuda itu mengeras. Ia menutup matanya kesal. Hati kecilnya terasa nyeri. Kenapa?

"Cih." Desisnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Karin yang memasang wajah bingung. Namun ia tak peduli. Uchiha bungsu itu melangkah keluar kelas dan menemukan gadis berambut pink kini berbicara pada Naruto.

"Ah! _Teme_! Sini, Neji-_senpai_ memberimu lembaran data untuk mengurus data siswa/siswi yang memasuki anggota osis." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya melirik kertas tersebut dan melangkah menuju Sakura.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ada urusan." Ujar Uchiha bungsu itu ketus. Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari mereka masih terdiam. Langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Apakah Sasuke menghampirinya?

Set!

Meleset. Sasuke dengan cueknya melewati Sakura. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Rasa laparnya hilang dan digantikan dengan rasa nyeri dihatinya.

_Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Ahoyyy! Ketemu sama saya lagi! XD Ada yang kangen? Ada? Ada? *Dihajar. Sudah lama saya tak muncul di fic yang satu ini. ^_^ Maaf jika updatenya lama.

Saya udah bertekad untuk bikin lanjutan ficnya, tapi moodnya belum ada. Dengan sedikit paksaan, saya mencoba untuk mendapatkan mood saya dan beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kurang memuaskan, T.T

Dan, dari chapter awal. Kayaknya saya melupakan sesuatu? Saya tidak memberitahu nama kelas senpai-senpai Sakura kan? Maklum, saya orangnya pelupa. Saya aja lupa kelas Sakura yang mana? *Dibakar. Ya sudah, saya kasi deh sebelum lupa. Kalo mau masukin di chap ini, mau disisipkan dimana, bung? XD

**Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, X-A  
Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, XI-A  
Shimura Sai, XI-B  
Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, Hyuuga Neji, XII-B**

Udah, itu doang. Kalo ada yang kurang, kasih tau ya! ^^

Dan satu hal lagi yang mau saya sampaikan. Siapa nih yang mau dibuat jealous? Sasuke atau Sakura? Silakan memberikan saran kalian. Yang terbanyak mungkin akan saya pilih. :D

Ya! Saatnya balas review! Maaf kalo balasannya tidak seimbang(?).

**Kim Keyna** : Salam kenal Key-chan. :) Anda suka saya bahagia, :D semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan! Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Novi Shawol'Elf**** : **Bertemu lagi sama saya. :D Ini sudah saya update, maaf kalo gak kilat. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Nina317Elf**** :** Setuju! :) Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**iSakuraHaruno1**** : **Sudah saya usahakan panjangin. Dan soal update kilat... maaf telat! DX Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Seiya Kenshin**** : **Sudah saya usahakan panjangin. Dan soal update kilat... maaf telat! DX Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** : Ini sudah, maaf kalo lama. ^^ Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**AkasunaAnggi**** : **Sudah saya usahakan panjangin. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Guest :** Hum? agak mirip Senior I Love U/My Lovely Junior? Padahal ini asli dari otak saya. Maaf kalo agak mirip. Kalo boleh jujur, saya belum pernah menonton film itu? Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**himemae mii-chan**: Saya belum nentuin sih siapa yang suka duluan. Ditunggu saja dan lihat pikiran saya berjalan kearah mana. *ngaco. Disini NaruHina-nya sedikit muncul. Itu pun sedikit err? Entahlah. X) Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**sasusaku kira **: Ini sudah. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**hanazono yuri**: Maaf saya telat. DX Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Afisa UchirunoSS**: Baru review? Tak masalah. ^_^ Maaf kalo telat. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Himawari no AzukaYuri**: Ini sudah. ^^ Ya, disini sedikit terlihat. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**sasusaku uciha **: Bikin ringan? Kayak gimana ya? *innocent. Saya masih newbie~ *Hoh? Eh? Ada yang nunggu She Is My Love toh? Yah, kira-kira beberapa hari lagi lah. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**UchiNami Selvie **: Salam kenal juga. :) Tak masalah review telat. Dan... maaf kalo gak update kilat. Q.Q Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**Uchiha Aimi**: Hihi... Bisa jadi. Dan... maaf kalo gak update kilat. Q.Q Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

**vivi . sripertiwi** : Ya, sudah nih. Makasih udah membaca dan me-review! :)

Dan terima kasih pada silent readers yang sudah mau membaca. ^^

Kemungkinan saya akan publish lanjutan fic saya antara **She Is My Love** atau **The Diary Book**.

Akhir kata, **Mind to review?**


	6. He's My Brother!

SRET! SRET! SRET!

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum puas memandangi hasil kerjanya, yaitu menempel brosur 'pencarian anggota Osis'—lagi. Tak ada yang memberitahunya kalau pencarian anggota baru dilaksanakan 2 kali di sekolah ini?

"Dan sekarang," Sakura menatap tumpukan dokumen ditangannya. "Memberikan ini pada Sasuke-_senpai_. Kira-kira dia dimana ya?" Sakura berpikir keras, "Ah, lebih baik kulihat ke kelasnya dahulu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas XI-A, sesuai informasi dari sang KetOs. Disepanjang koridor kelas XI, beberapa pasang mata lelaki menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil. Sakura berkali-kali merutuki lelaki-lelaki tersebut. _Kenapa harus berdiri disepanjang koridor itu? Membuat jalan sempit saja,_ itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Setelah melewati tiga kelas dan akhirnya menemukan kelas yang berada diujung koridor, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Untungnya tidak ada lelaki yang berdiri didepan kelas tersebut. Sakura sedikit mengintip kedalam ruangan, memastikan apakah ada sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan ternyata ia ada disana,

bersama seorang gadis.

Sakura memeluk dokumen ditangannya erat, jemarinya pun ikut menggenggam tepi kertas-kertas itu—membuat kertas itu sedikit kusut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, timbul perasaan kecewa didalam hatinya saat melihat pujaan hatinya bersama seorang gadis.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu tersenyum. Dan Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menatap gadis itu cukup lama. Tidak, ia harus pergi daripada melihat ini dan mengganggu mereka. Ya, ia harus pergi.

Sakura mundur dan membalikan badannya hendak berlari. Namun naas, kaki jenjangnya menabrak sebuah tempat sampah anorganik disisi kiri kelas itu.

DUK! SRAK!

"EH! Sakura-_chan_?"

Semua pasang mata menatap gadis Haruno tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan cempreng dari salah satu _senpai_-nya. Dokumen ditangannya jatuh tanpa sengaja. Kedua tangannya berada didadanya.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_..."

"Kamu kenapa disini? Dan—Oh!" Naruto segera berjongkok dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang sedikit bertaburan. Sakura sadar bahwa dokumen yang Neji serahkan terjatuh. Cepat-cepat ia membantu Naruto.

"I-Ini dari Neji-_senpai_. Ia meminta Sasuke-_senpai_ untuk mengurus data siswa yang ingin masuk anggota Osis." Suara Sakura sedikit gugup. Naruto menyengir lebar. Mereka berdua berdiri, dan Naruto memegang dokumen itu.

"Ah! _Teme_! Sini, Neji-_senpai_ memberimu lembaran data untuk mengurus siswa/siswi yang ingin menjadi anggota osis." Ucap Naruto. Tubuh Sakura menegang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Naruto bingung. Dan Sakura dapat mendengar, suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearahnya. Degup jantungnya tak menentu sekarang.

"Ada urusan." jawaban Uchiha bungsu itu terdengar ketus. Sakura sepertinya tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya dan mencoba berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi bagaimana mau berlari? Menggerakan ujung jarinya saja terasa kaku. Langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Apakah Sasuke menghampirinya?

Set!

Sakura sedikit menunduk. Kecewa, kecewa karena dengan cueknya Sasuke melewatinya—atau mungkin tak menganggapnya ada disitu. Tak melirik—apalagi menoleh.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang berada disampingnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Kenapa?

Kenapa pemuda itu tidak menegusnya ataupun mengatakan sesuatu—

Apa ia ada melakukan suatu kesalahan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Senpai Is My Love**

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Mizuki Hinagiku_

_Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little Humor ?_

_Warning! : AU/MissTypo's/OoC_

_SasuSaku slight NaruHina_

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

_Chapter Six_

_He's My brother!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata lavender itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Ia mencoba mengenali daerah serba putih ini. Ah, ini ruang kesehatan.

"Sudah sadar Hinata-_chan_?"

Reflek gadis itu menoleh, ia cepat-cepat merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk—dibantu oleh seorang wanita disampingnya.

"M-Maaf merepotkan, Shizune-_sensei_." Ujarnya sopan. Wanita itu terkekeh geli.

"Sama sekali tidak." Shizune tersenyum kecil. "Lagi pula ini sudah tugasku."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia juga mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Ah, ia ingat. Ia pingsan karena lelaki Uzumaki itu—lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu pingsan lagi gara-gara dia?"

Wajah putih tersebut dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Guru yang merupakan asisten kepala sekolah ini sudah mengetahui apa penyebab adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji ini pingsan—karena gadis itu sering memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Hihihi, sepertinya penyakitmu belum hilang." Shizune terkekeh pelan. "Ah, baiklah. Aku sedang ada urusan diruang guru. Jika ada yang kamu perlukan, ambil saja dilemari itu. Aku pergi dulu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap kepergian Shizune. Setelah pintu ruang kesehatan ini tertutup, Hinata menyandar pada dinding dan meletakan bantal yang berada didekatnya keatas kedua pahanya. Kepala bermahkotakan indigo itu menyandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Kedua mata lavender itu tertutup perlahan.

Naruto...

Uzumaki Naruto...

Kini kepala gadis itu hanya terisi pemilik nama tersebut. Senyumnya, tingkah konyolnya, cengirannya, wajahnya. Tak terlewatkan satupun dipikiran gadis itu.

BRAK!

"Hinata! Kamu tak apa?"

Seketika bayangan tentang lelaki itu menghilang. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Sedikit kesal, tetapi ketika melihat siapa yang datang rasa kesal itu menghilang.

"Neji-_nii_,"

"Kudengar kamu pingsan? Siapa yang melakukannya?" ini bukan pertama kalinya kakak sepupunya bertingkah begitu. Sisi _cool_nya hilang jika didepan adik sepupunya.

"Aku tak apa, Neji-_nii._"

"Benar—" ucapan Hyuuga sulung itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara cempreng diambang pintu.

"Hinata-_chan_! Kau sudah sadar?" sosok itu menghampiri Hinata dengan cepat, mengambil posisi Neji yang berada disamping tempat tidur—membuat Neji hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang karena dorongan lelaki itu.

"S-Sudah, N-Naruto-_kun_..." Lagi, wajah cantik itu memerah tatkala melihat wajah putra Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Oo! Baguslah. Aku membawakanmu air minum! Di—" kalimat itu terpaksa terhenti ketika indra pendengaran lelaki itu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada 'mematikan'.

"Na-ru-to..."

BLETAK!

"AISH!" pemuda itu mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang sakit bukan main. "A-Apa-apaan kau Neji-_senpai_? Dan kapan kau disitu?"

"Ck, aku dari tadi disini! Dan kau tiba-tiba datang dan mendorongku." Hyuuga Neji melayangkan tatapan mematikan.

"M-Maaf!" tak mau mencari masalah, Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran dan kedua jari tangannya yang membentuk huruf V—tanda perdamaian. Neji mendengus kasar dan mengambil posisi Naruto, dan lelaki Uzumaki itu terpaksa bergeser daripada Hyuuga sulung tersebut kembali mengamuk. Sedangkan sosok gadis—yang dilupakan sementara—hanya tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

"_Senpai_, saya mau daftar!"

"Saya juga!"

"Saya!"

"Bisa diam dulu?" balas Sasuke setengah berteriak menghadapi siswi-siswi didepannya. "Buat barisan memanjang, kalian harus antri."

Siswi-siswi mengangguk patuh. Mereka membuat barisan memanjang—dan juga berebutan untuk berada dibarisan terdepan. Ruangan Osis kini sangat ramai, membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia menatap gadis disamping meja sahabatnya yang kosong—disamping kirinya. Gadis itu disuruh Neji—lagi—untuk membantu Uchiha bungsu itu dalam mengisi data siswa/siswi yang akan mendaftar menjadi anggota Osis. Jika sudah, sisanya diurus oleh Neji dan Tenten.

Tatapan _onyx_ tersebut tak lepas dari sosok gadis pink itu. Ia tersenyum dan dengan ramahnya bertanya dan mencatat data-data—yang kebanyakan— siswa.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ingin daftar~"

Seorang gadis menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia menatap gadis itu datar—membuat sang gadis bersemu merah melihat wajah tampan tersebut secara dekat. Uchiha bungsu itu yakin, ia salah satu dari fans-nya. Bukan tidak mungkin para gadis itu ingin menjadi anggota Osis hanya karena ingin mendekatinya?

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi menghela nafas, dan akhirnya tangan kokoh itu mengambil bolpoin dan mulai bergerak untuk merangkai huruf demi huruf.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis disampingnya memandangnya dengan ragu disela-sela pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Apa alasan dan tekadmu agar menjadi anggota Osis?"

"U-Umm... a-alasanku..."

Pemuda berambut raven itu merotasikan matanya. Gadis terakhir dari barisannya ini bertele-tele sekali. Dengan wajah memerah dan memainkan jarinya gugup, _apa-apaan itu?_ Oh, hargai sedikitlah dia Uchiha.

"A-aku ingin membuat sekolah kita maju dan sejahtera!" ucap gadis itu memberikan senyuman pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke tak peduli, yang penting tugasnya hanya mencatat dan selesai.

"Terima kasih, silakan pulang." Sasuke menyusun data-data itu tanpa menatap gadis yang kini membelakanginya dengan wajah masih merona. Ia berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Duduk sedari tadi membuat pinggangnya pegal. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap bangku disampingnya, bangku yang baru saja diletakan disana untuk gadis pink yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi anggota Osis. Bangku yang sekarang sudah kosong. Gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan pulang—karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia memakai jas kulitnya dan mengambil tas punggungnya dan meletakkan tali tas tersebut ke bahunya. Hendak pulang. Ia melirik sekilas bangku gadis pink itu, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tersebut.

Kotak pensil?

"Ceroboh sekali."

Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Ia tahu ini milik siapa, dan ia harus mengembalikannya. Sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang cerah kini ditutupi oleh awan hitam. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat beberapa dedaunan dipohon berhembus sesuai gerakan angin. Gemuruh kecil mulai terdengar, membuat beberapa manusia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah. Rintikan kecil mulai turun ke bumi.

Pemuda dengan motor BMW hitamnya melaju dijalan. Rambut ravennya tertutup oleh helmnya, sehingga menyisakan poninya yang bergerak tertiup angin. Pemuda itu memasuki halaman perumahan yang tidak begitu luas dan memarkirkan motornya—dan melepas helmnya—ditempat yang memiliki atap, jaga-jaga agar motornya tidak basah jika hujan tiba-tiba datang.

Pemuda itu tiba didepan pintu perumahan yang sudah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Ia memencet tombol yang berada disisi pintu.

Teng! Nong!

"Sebentar!"

Uchiha bungsu itu menunggu hingga pintu terbuka yang menampakan sosok gadis berambut pink.

"E-eh? Sasuke-_senpai_?"

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan barangmu yang tertinggal."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang berpikir, mencoba mengingat barang-barangnya yang hilang. Sasuke merogoh kotak pensil yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Lho? Kok kotak pensilku bersama _senpai_?"

Gadis Haruno itu memasang raut bingung, membuat putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku ini tersenyum sangat tipis. "Tertinggal di ruang Osis."

"Oh!" Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ayo masuk, _senpai_. Cuaca diluar sedang tidak bersahabat." Ajaknya dengan ceria. Ia bersyukur karena pemuda itu kembali memandangnya. Sasuke diam sejenak. Rintikan hujan kini semakin deras, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu terkurung disini—seakan-akan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menerima permintaan gadis itu.

"Hn."

Sakura mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk, dan menutup pintu. Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakan dirak yang sudah disediakan. Ia memandangi ruangan ini. Cukup sederhana. Di ruangan berukuran sedang dengan beberapa kursi dan satu meja disana.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Suara tersebut berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Ia mengekor gadis itu dan tibalah ia disebuah ruangan berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari ruangan sebelumnya. Karpet berbulu lembut dilantai, dua buah sofa panjang dan meja kecil terlihat disana. Juga televisi berukuran sedang—yng sudah dihidupkan—dan beberapa perabotan lainnya menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mengembalikan kotak pensilku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Gadis ini mengenakan baju pink dengan lengan sepanjang siku dan celana hitam selutut. Rambutnya dibiarkan digerai rapi. "Sebentar aku ambilkan cemilan dan teh hangat dulu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujarnya dan melenggang pergi. Sasuke menatap punggung tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sosok itu menghilang.

Pemuda itu menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan dua sosok insan yang saling berpegangan tangan. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang menonton film drama. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia mendudukan dirinya disofa. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada orang tua gadis itu? Apakah sedang pergi?

"_Tadaima_."

Suara tersebut menggema, dan beberapa saat kemudian langkah kaki mendekat keruangan keluarga ini.

"Hey! Siapa kau?"

Putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto itu menoleh dan sedikit melotot. Pakaian lelaki itu sedikit basah, namun sepertinya lelaki itu tak peduli. Ia menatap curiga kearah pemuda raven disana.

Pemuda raven itu tetap diam dengan ekspresi datar, tapi tangannya sedikit terkepal.

Kenapa harus ada pemuda ini sih? Disaat yang tidak tepat lagi.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Langkah kaki pemuda berambut merah itu semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke dan duduk disalah satu sofa selain yang diduduki adik Uchiha Itachi tersebut. Ia menatap Sasuke waspada.

"Siapa kau?"

Sasuke masih bungkam, tak berniat menjawab. Sampai langkah kaki ringan mendekat kearah mereka. Dengan membawa nampan berisikan satu cangkir teh hangat dan cemilan.

"Eh, Saso—"

"Siapa dia, Sakura?" tanya Sasori masih memelototi Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diplototi sedikit gusar.

"D-Dia Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kelasku."ucap Sakura, ia meletakan nampan tersebut dimeja kecil didekat sofa.

"Oh!" sekarang sorot mata pemuda berambut merah itu berubah ceria. Ia mengambil teh hangat tersebut, namun tangannya ditapik oleh Sakura.

"Jangan sembarangan ambil! Ini buat Sasuke-_senpai_. Kalau mau buat didapur sana!" suruh Sakura galak.

"Buatin donk!" Sasori menyengir tak berdosa, membuat Sakura ingin sekali menjitak kepala bermahkotakan merah itu. Tapi akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan tersebut. "Diminum ya _senpai_!" ucapnya sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Mereka tak menyadari, pemuda berambut raven ini mengepalkan tangannya. Tingkah laku mereka sedikit membuat perasaannya kesal. Ingin rasanya Uchiha bungsu itu menjedokan kepalanya sekarang kedinding jika perasaan aneh ini bisa hilang.

Hey? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya didepan 'pacar' Sakura nanti jika ia menjedokan kepalanya sekarang?

"Sepertinya kau harus memanggilku kakak?" Sasori tersenyum. "Namaku Sasori, salam kenal."

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan Uchiha bungsu itu, namun Sasori menganggapnya biasa saja.

"Jadi, apa kau pacar Sakura? Kulihat hubungan kalian cukup dekat."

Sasuke sedikit tersedak. Kenapa ia bertanya begitu? Harusnya lelaki itu tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi milik dirinya sendiri bukan?

"Bukan. Aku bukan pacarnya. Bukankah kamu pacarnya?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia berkata begitu. Dan Sasori sedikit melotot mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini **kakak**nya Sakura!"

Sasuke terpaku. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar pernyataan Sasori.

Dan ia benar-benar ingin menjedokkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Hayoyo! Kembali bersama saya, dengan fic aneh ini tentunya. :3 gak lama update kan?**

**Yosh! Saya lagi semangat mau melanjutkan fic ini, hihihi. Ide-idenya berkumpul dikepala saya, yah, daripada hilang mending saya tulis. Semoga kalian gak bosan ya!**

**Terima kasih kepada : Nina317Elf, hanazono yuri, Seiya Kenshin, Himawari no AzukaYuri, **Love Foam, Aquamarine24, Vio, UchiNami Selvie, **Kim Keyna, Pertiwivivi2, **mako-chan, sasusaku kira, sasusaku uciha, Guest, **Uchiha Aimi.**

**Dan juga silent readers. Ayo, saya tunggu reviewnya. Review selalu terbuka untuk kalian. Karena review kalian bisa membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. :)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, boleh minta reviewnya? :D**


End file.
